Talk:Master Yi/@comment-10977589-20130804204745/@comment-3238314-20130805192256
^ you realize you're quoting something i said about Ezreal more than 2 years ago, Dezienn? What's with the quote mining and putting me out of context? What i said about not building crit on Ezreal was pertinent 2 years ago, when a) there was no ad carry + support bot lane meta b) Ezreal had not yet received the buffs which put him on first place in the AD carry realm. c) gunblade gave huge stats so you could play him hybrid. And again, you're trying to discredit me because of something said 2 years ago, in SEASON 1, when i had almost one year of experience, comparing it with my current wisdom of the game. 2 YEARS. Are you from the past? No, because yi has been reworked, it EXACTLY isn't the best item for him, because now his Q scales, has a lower cooldown, and you can actually use it properly for damage in team fights because the resets are consistent. Before, playing AD yi you had no real damage outside of your auto attacks, so it made more sense. Now you have two skills that scale with AD very well, that are greatly more efficient to invest into than buying botrk, and one of them crits based on AD. And no, you can't buy botrk and crit. botrk gives a lame pickaxe's worth of AD, and the passive doesn't crit, and provides no crit chance. This wouldn't be a problem if it didn't stop you from buying a more imporant item, like something with a large ammount of AD, or crit, or both. As yi, you will rarely go for a tanky target first, because that means suicide (unless you're playing a pointlessly tanky build that's not for this champ), as you just placed yourself in range for all the enemy cc and you didn't really do much damage. The attack speed from botrk is not all that important either. He has the 80% bonus from from his ult, and with my build you can eventually max out AS with shiv/pd, trinity, and replacing berserker's with zephyr when you have all your items. Personally, I never feel i lack attack speed after hitting lvl 11 and getting shiv/berz. What really could help you on yi is the active, but not because of the slow/haste, because you already have a great speed buff, and you're critting for alot more than 15% of their hp. What really matters is the heal that can sometimes pull you out of the shithole. As for Trinity force being a noobtrap: No item is a noobtrap and that's it. A noobtrap is a decision that unknowledgeable players make in the wrong context, . Situationally, almost any item can be good (unless it's sword of the occult or mejai). Trinity is quite great as a luxury item on yi, because it buffs his first auto after alpha, gives a chance to slow, gives some hp and mana, gives ad, crit, and movement speed. It rounds up yi's kit very well. And Spoon, you say you think Shiv is overrated on yi and cite win rates, it's about 0.5% higher on shiv than botrk.